Warlords
"Warlords takes Minecraft minigames to the next level, featuring our very own custom 3D textured weapons, custom sounds, and many other exciting features within our custom resourcepack. This minigame offers three different gamemodes, Capture the Flag, Team Deathmatch and Domination. After your epic battles have ended you can test your luck in the lobby to repair your weapons in an attempt to gain one of custom 3D textured legendary weapons!" Warlords is a competitive minigame on the Hypixel server inspired by World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor. Modes Capture The Flag In Capture the Flag you are required to steal the opposing team's flag and bring it back to your base, capturing it. You cannot capture the opponents flag if they have stolen it. Keep your flag safe at all costs! Overtime, players who have the flag/s (flag carriers) will get a damage boost of 10% This will increase overtime as well (20%, 30%). If you successfully capture the opposing team's flag, you will gain +250 points for your team. You can gain points by killing players (+5) as well. Gain 1000 points for your team to win the game! * 1 kill = 5 points * Flag capture = 250 points * 1st team with 1000 points wins TIP: When rushing for the flag, make sure to collect the Speed boost because if you don't you will die instantly. When you have the flag, somehow everyone else on the other team suddenly has hacks and destroys you. Also remember to work AS A TEAM. Allocate people to defence and attack. 5 defending and 7 attacking is a combo, but always remember to work as a team and stay together. Communication is vital. * CTF Mini - 12v12 * CTF Mega - 16v16 Domination In Domination, you are required capture/dominate the 5 control points that are located around the battlefield. * Point capture = 1*2^(' - 1) points per second * 1st team with 2000 points wins * 30v30 The current control points are as follows: * Stables * Mines * Blacksmith * Lumbermill * Farm Keep control point is 'neutral' at the start of the game. You team needs to 'assault' each control point. After standing on a control point for a few seconds, the game will broadcast control point has been assaulted by your team. After 40 seconds it will be captured. Each control point you capture adds to your score multiplier per second. You don't gain any points for killing players. Gain a score of 2000 points and your team wins! '''TIP: Make sure to memorise the map and look for the control point beacons. Always remember to work as a team and communicate. Have someone defending you control points at all times so you can protect it for sometime and alert your team to assist you. Team Deathmatch In Team Death Match, your aim is to gain as many points as you can for your team by killed players of the opposite team. Reach 1000 points and you win the game! * 1 kill = 15 points * 1st team with 1000 points wins * 14v14 Classes & Upgrades Costs Each skill/combat upgrade costs coins. Remember that these upgrades DON'T carry over to each class, each upgrade increases your class level by 1. Skill upgrades: # 1560 coins # 2350 coins # 3750 coins, requires lv5 # 6400 coins, requires lv15 # 11500 coins, requires lv25 # 21900 coins, requires lv35 # 43750 coins, requires lv45 # 97900 coins, requires lv55 # 202500 coins, requires lv80 Class combat upgrades: # 780 coins # 1175 coins # 1875 coins, requires lv5 # 3200 coins, requires lv15 # 5750 coins, requires lv25 # 10950 coins, requires lv35 # 21875 coins, requires lv45 # 45950 coins, requires lv55 # 101250 coins, requires lv80 Earning coins Mage The mage has access to powerful Arcane, Fire, Ice and Water magic. Skills that are shared for all mage specialisations: Pyromancer * Health: 4000 * Energy: 100 / +10 per sec / +7 per hit * Damage: +10% * Cost: free Simply put, the Pyromancer is a Glass Cannon. With one of the lowest starting health of all the classes (tied for last with the Aquamancer and Shaman's Thunderlord specialization), the Pyromancer cannot stand toe to toe with the better-armored and better equipped Paladin and Warrior specializations. Instead, the class tends to lend itself better to fighting from behind the lines of the more tanky specializations, raining hellfire down on your foes with Fireballs and Flame Bursts. If you are forced into melee however, you can temporarily transform yourself into a weak swordsman by creating a shield of magic to absorb damage and wreathing your blade (or mace or axe or spear) in molten metal. And when that inevitably fails, you can always run away with a time warp, which will give a significant heal. Pyromancer skills: Cryomancer * Health: 4500 * Energy: 100 / +10 per sec / +7 per hit * Damage taken: -20% * Cost: 5000 coins Where the Pyromancer and Aquamancer can't take any damage, the Cryomancer must. While their base health is still a pathetic 4500, Cryomancer's enjoy a 20% reduction in all damage taken, allowing them to use their powerful spells even while under heavy attack. In addition, the Cryomancer's spells slow the opponents by almost half, making them a great ally to have when the battle turns sour. Their Arcane Shield and Ice Barrier spells also allow for them to gain an additional 60% damage reduction for a short time, while their Time Warp spell allows them a bait and switch style retreat. All in all, a perfect front line battle mage. Cryomancer skills: Aquamancer * Health: 4000 * Energy: 140 / +10 per sec / +5 per hit * Damage: -20% * Cost: 15000 coins A healing-oriented Mage specialization that uses Water spells to heal allies and deal minor damage to enemies. The Aquamancer has a low 4000 health, and a -20% damage. Its energy is decent getting 10 per second and 5 per hit with a max of 140 . The Aquamancer class is not good for 1 on 1 fighting and/or in melee combat alone. Aquamancer skills: Warrior The Warrior uses brute force to overpower his opponents in melee combat or to defend his allies. Skills that are shared for all warrior specializations:(Ground Slam decreases energy cost per upgrade rather than damage for the Defender spec. Berserker * Health: 5000 * Energy: 100 / +10 per sec / +10 per hit * Damage: +10% * Cost: free A damage-oriented warrior dealing high damage and efficient energy per hit. It has a base 5000 health. Every second and hit the Berserker regenerates 10 energy, with a starting max energy of 100. Deals 10% extra damage and has powerful spells that can be used on multiple enemies at once. Berserker skills: Defender * Health: 5500 * Energy: 100 / +10 per sec / +10 per hit * Damage taken: -20% * Cost: 15000 coins A defense-oriented Warrior specialization that can protect teammates by mitigating damage and intercepting hits. Has more health as the Berserker; 5500. It gets 10 energy per every second and every hit with a max of 100. The Defender takes 20% less damage from hits, fall damage and enemy spells. Defender skills: Paladin The Paladin's strongest ally is the light. He uses it to empower his weapon in order to vanquish foes and protect teammates. Skills that are shared for all Paladin specializations: Avenger * Health: 5000 * Energy: 100 / +10 per sec / +10 per hit * Damage: +10% * Cost: free The Avenger is a damage-oriented melee class which deals good damage and has serious health, making it optimal as a meat-shield. The Avenger paladin is good combination of the healing powers of the mage class and the tankiness as well as damage dealing potential of the warrior class. They have a base health of 5000 and enjoy a +10% damage bonus. Avenger skills: Crusader * Health: I like Turtles <---- funny * Energy: 100 / +10 per sec / +10 per hit * Damage taken: -20% * Cost: 5000 coins The Crusader is the defensive-oriented Paladin specialization, it still deals respectable damage but has the highest possible base health, at 5500, making him the supreme tank, he also functions as a lesser energy/health restorer. Crusader skills: Protector * Health: 4500 * Energy: 140 / +10 per sec / +10 per hit * Damage: -20% * Cost: 15000 coins The Protector is a healing-oriented Paladin specialisation that transforms damage into healing for his allies and has access to greater healing abilities. The Protector's Strike heals the user and nearby allies, which can easily turn the tide of any battle. The Hammer Of Light also does decent damage, but it heals greatly every second, thus meaning you are nearly invinsible when you are within range of the hammer of light. Protector skills: Shaman The Shaman has an unbreakable bond with nature! This grants him access to devastating abilities that are empowered by the elements of the earth! Shaman class doesn't have any spells which are shared between it's specialisations. Thunderlord * Health: 4000 * Energy: 100 / +8 per sec / +10 per hit * Damage: +10% * Cost: free * Requires: None The Thunderlord is a very offensive Shaman specialisation, which can deal a lot of damage from a distance or in a close quarter fight. While having no defensive abilities whatsoever, the amount of damage dealt along with a powerful healing skill can make a Thunderlord a very deadly enemy in 1v1 fights, CTF defense, and group combat. Thunderlord skills: Earthwarden * Health: 4300 * Energy: 120 / +10 per sec / +10 per hit * Damage taken: -10% * Cost: free * Requires: none The Earthwarden is a hybrid Shaman specialisation, able to deal waves of damage while healing allies and itself at the same time. Able to not only chase down and kill opponents, but also hold ground from enemy attacks makes Earthwarden a very useful support class to have on your team. Earthwarden skills: Combat Upgrades Resource Pack You will need to have the Hypixel Warlords Resource Pack in order to play. It will automatically download when you join the Warlords lobby, depending on your server settings. Make sure they are set to 'Enabled'. If you are having problems, type /resourcehelp in-game. To get the resource pack again, type /resource. It is also recommended that you have Optifine installed to reduce lag, increase your FPS (frames per second) and boost the resource compatibility. Cosmetic items Armor Sets & Helms Mounts Settings mIn shop you can set up 2 different things: particle quality and hotkey mode. t'Particle Quality'r Allows you to control, or disable, particles and the amount of them * High Quality '''- Shows all particles for the best experience. * '''Medium Quality - Reduces the amount of particles seen. * Low Quality - Heavily reduces the amount of particles you will see. Hotkey Mode New New hotkey mode allows you to instantly activate your skills the moment you press the hotkey without having to right-click and then switch back to your primary weapon/skill. It's recommended to rebind Mount button (hotbar slot 8) to something else such as Z for the best experience. Classic Classic hotkey mode won't change anything. Weaponsmith Repairing Weapons Repairing Weapons allows you to repair any broken weapons you get for winning games/quests, when clicked. Cost is 10 coins for each Broken Weapon. Repaired weapons are totally random. Better rarity means more different and better stats. Chances * Common: 70%, 1 stat + skill bonus * Rare: 28.9%, 2 stats + skill bonus * Epic: 2%, 3 stats + skill bonus * Legendary: 0.2%, 4 stats + skill bonus Crafting, Forging, Rerolling and Salvaging Salvage the weapons you don't want anymore in order to get crafting materials. Use the Magic Dust and Void Shards you gathered to craft weapons for your currently selected class specialization or to upgrade your equipped weapon. Forging Epic and legendary weapons can be forged to make their stats better. Epic weapons can be upgraded once, legenday weapons twice. Crafted weapons have twice more slots than repaired ones. TIP: It is highly recommended that you craft new weapons and upgrade them for better stats. An easy way to get lots of Magic Dust and Void Shards is to complete the Weekly Quest: Dedication, which will give you 200 Magic Dust and 15 Void Shards (read above). Weapons Inventory Weapons Inventory allows you to equip your repaired weapons. Try selecting weapons that have benefits for your selected class and specialisation. Stats are boosted with every forge: * Damage: +7.5% per upgrade * Skill bonus: +7.5% per upgrade * Health: +25% per upgrade * Max. energy: +10% per upgrade * Cooldown reduction: +7.5% per upgrade * Speed: +7.5% per upgrade Weapon Skins Change the cosmetic appearance of your weapon to better suit your tastes. NOTE: Felflame Blade, Armblade, Void Edge, Gemini and Amaranth are obtainable via Weaponsmith with credits only. (other skins can be on weapon by default) Costs Depends on rarity of a weapon which you want to reskin. * Common: 20 credits * Rare: 250 credits * Epic: 1500 credits * Legendary: 4000 credits Quest Master Tips & Tricks Power-Ups Power-Ups spawn throughout the battlefield, mostly in buildings. Currently there are 3 types of Power-Ups: * Speed Power-Up: Increases the player's speed by 40% for 10 seconds. * Damage Power-Up: Increases the player's damage by 30% for 30 seconds * Healing Power-Up: Heals the player at a rate of 10% per second, lasting for 10 seconds. Will be cancelled if you take damage. Mounts The main trick with using mounts is to use them only when necessary. Keep in mind that the 15s cooldown only starts when you dismount the horse. Also it is better to not mount when close to a group of enemies, since you automatically dismount if taking any damage. Note: You also dismount from using ANY skills, weather it be your sword skill (Right-Click), or a class skill (Seismic Wave). TIP: '''Always jump, hold your sprint key, and use the mount... this will allow you to mount '''and automatically start sprinting on the horse, not breaking your sprint. Combos A great way to deal''' high''' damage and power through groups is to use certain skills in'combination'. (I will mainly give tips on Warrior since it is my primary class.) Example: (Warrior) If you see a group of enemies first use your Berserk, giving you a damage bonus however taking 10% more damage, then use Bloodlust, healing 50% of the damage you deal for 12s. Then use your Seismic Wave and your Ground Slam when you are low on health and tadah you will be healed! Also dealing extra damage too. The best combo is Power up + Bloodlust + Berserk = 55% Extra damage + 50% Heal, it's amazing! Strafe The Art of strafing is usefull in almost any pvp game out there. It's the same in Warlords. For those of you who do not know, strafing is moving in circular motions around the enemy making it harder for them to hit you. It doesn't work AS well in Warlords since you can use your Weapon Ability on players within 1 block behind you... So keep this in mind, just strafe at a distance... focus on 1 class This is more common sense. Anyone who wants to be really good, or get a high level, focuses one '''class. Example: I have Level 5 PAL, Level 2 Mage, and Level 52 Warrior. Focusing a class will not only allow you to gain higher levels faster, but it will let you get comfortable with that type of play. '''Defend Lots of people don't realize how much defending can get you. Some of my best games where I went 30 kills 15 Assists and 0 deaths were from defending. Sure it isn't as action packed, but you will often gain lots of coins and little deaths...since there aren't many defending. (Unless the other team either leaves or doesn't know how to play, defending is very helpful.) Knowledge I would make sure you are aware of every ability a class has (or the general knowledge of it) this will allow you to prepare to fight against one. Like when you see a Mage set down their teleport skill, just go over to the cloud and start swinging, they'll TP back within 6 seconds. Abilities This is pretty simple. Basically know what your skill does when you use it also consider how much energy you have. Example: Warrior's Seismic Wave does no damage if you cast it while looking at the ground. However, if you cast it while looking at an enemy (generally 5-6 blocks away) it will harm them. Or if you are trying to use hammer of light on the ground, look down instead of throwing it in the wrong place. Note: Also Ground Slam you do not need to aim! It will damage anyone in the radius, I would use it for running away since it knocks people back! Quests Common sense...you can get 12.5k daily and 13 Broken weapons (+XP and Credits) per day just for winning a game, and getting 15 of either kills or assists...Some people may not see the point, but when you get to higher levels that 12.5k per day is really nice. And if you do the weekly quest it gives you 7.5k and is extremly hepful if you do it in the same time as the dailys. Farm The best way to farm wins is playing CTF Mini. The games are usually short so you can rack up those wins. A good way to farm coins is domination. This is due to the mass amount of people and how the games normally last longer. You get the same amount of coins for a kill as you do an assist! Even though dominate is long, you can get a heck lot of coins if you play it right, like healing alot with the aquamancer or doing consencrate and hammer of light for protecter and much more. Useful commands * /resourcehelp - This gives you information about receiving the resource pack and troubleshooting. * /resource - This attempts to re-send you the resource pack. * /bg - Attempts to send you the resource pack. * /newcontrol - Toggles the ability to select/use the # slot of your skill, rather than right-clicking to use it. * /disabledamagemessages - This stops the attack and healing chat messages in-game. * /disablehints - Disables in-game hints. Trivia * Warlords is first minigame with 3D models on Hypixel. Bugs * Avenger's Wrath upgrades increase restored energy, but the skill is not restoring any energy (or at least it says that it's not restoring any energy) Updates Release date: Feb 21, 2015 Sources * Practically everything: https://hypixel.net/threads/guide-hypixel-warlords-full-release-fully-detailed-explanation.267342/ * Tips & tricks: https://hypixel.net/threads/wl-official-quick-tips-to-up-your-game.276685/ Category:Minigames